


Keep That Breathless Charm

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, a bit of angst, just a touch, realizations of mortality and endings and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you ever change. Keep that breathless charm.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep That Breathless Charm

_It’s only a matter of time,_ River thought to herself privately. She had sat herself on a bench to watch while the Doctor fluttered about excitedly, checking the readings on the Sonic every few seconds. _He has to go sometime. He’s done it every time._

She was travelling in reverse of him, however; she would meet a man in a brown pinstripe suit, with wild hair and rectangular glasses who smiled at her, but knew little about her. To him, in his own, forward-moving timeline, he would become someone unfamiliar and unknown to him, someone strange and new and full of fresh surprises. She shifted restlessly and studied him as he laughed and held up his Sonic triumphantly in one hand, a fistfull of yellow berries in the other.

“These are edible, River!” he declared, passing her the fistful of fruit. She accepted it and popped one in her mouth without question.

“Doctor,” she said, once she had chewed and swallowed. “Doctor, you must make me a promise.”

The Doctor lifted his head, immediately curious and more than a bit alarmed. “Of course. What is it?”

“You must promise that, no matter how much you change, that you’ll never... change.” River stuck another berry in her mouth. The Doctor approached her and took a berry from her palm.

“Oh, River,” the Doctor sighed. He held the berry to her lips, and she opened her mouth. He dropped it in for her. “I never change.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
